vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mikachuu9/Trolls
I've been browsing YouTube lately, listening to Vocaloid and Hello! Project and stuff like that. Vocaloid is a very cool thing. But there a Trolls on various Vocaloid videos and forums. I flag their channels for bullying. You can do this too. Various Vocaloid Trolls VOCALOIDSUCKS: This is a fake troll. This (fake) troll browses Vocaloid videos and posts the same response: HOW DO PEOPLE ACTUALLY CALL THIS MUSIC? THIS IS ONE OF THE REASONS I HATE JAPAN! THE ONLY GOOD THING JAPAN DOES IS PRODUCE ANIME TENTACLE P0RN! Turns out that this person is actually a Vocaloid fan! He is a researcher at the KnowYourMeme lab. He was working on a project to see how many people react when a troll comes. Okay, now with the REAL trolls. halla4763: This troll likes Vocaloid, but is picky and trolls about Vocaloids and UTAUs "that sound like crap". He posts several videos trolling things. (Teto and Ted Cendrillon, Haku and Neru, Momone Momo, Defoko, Luka, etc.) He also trolls the Japanese all-girl eurodance unit Perfume, and KOTOKO. He criticizes Perfume because they always lip-synch during concerts, and KOTOKO because of her voice. He's annoying. justinbiebzhottie: Ugh. I got nothing. Just look at the name. This girl actually listens to Justin Bieber! I've only run into her twice. The first time she was on the video for Meltdown, saying "This song and it's followers should burn in hell. It is about suicide. A terrible topic." She tells people who respond, "You are a disgrace to the human race. Stop exisisting." THAT IS JUST MEAN. The second time, she was on the video for Magnet, criticizing it because "it focuses on lesbians." It might be about lesbians, but as far as I'm sure, people can love whoever they want to love, no matter if they are the same sex. Someone needs to teach this chick a lesson. bieberbabybopper: Another Bieber Brat. She is much more polite than halla4763 and justinbiebzhottie, but is still a troll. Her catchphrases are "Do not listen to heavy metal or you will become demented." and "Vocaloid and Pokemon willl brainwash you! Listen to good, clean music like the Jonas Brothers before it's too late!" I don't know about you, but I'd rather be brainwashed then listen to the Jonas Brothers. Agol07: UGH. NOTHING. She posts comments in a Pokemon-esque way, "JAPANESE ROBOTS ARE TAKING OVER THE EARTH! TERRIBLE JAPANESE SINGING ROBOT APPEARED GO BIEBER! BIEBER USED BABY IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE HATSUNEMIUWHATEVER FAINTED. THE WORLD IS SAVED. YEAH!". Can you believe this Chick? Alright. This final troll isn't a Vocaloid troll, but a Cosplay troll. TheProudAsianGuy. You might already know about this idiot. He says only Asian Girls can cosplay because they are "cute". He says it's racist when us Westerners cosplay because "we have deep set eyes, long pointy noses, and square jaws." Well look at this. This is the ProudMoron. Look. Deep set eyes, a long nose, and a square jaw. I am a Westerner and I have light eyes, a stubby nose, and a baby face. AND THIS GUY ISN'T EVEN ASIAN! He worships Kipi, an Asian girl who cosplays a lot and is often called "The Goddess of Cosplay." Kipi is really beautiful, but that's because she uses heavy makeup and always makes sure she has the right camera equipment. He also says that Western characters can't be cosplay because they're, you know, WESTERN. He once bet this girl that she couldn't find 1000 pictures of people cosplaying western characters. BUT SHE DID. She made a video to prove it. Video:For VeryProudToBeAsian: over 1000 Asians cosplaying as Western characters |The Video to Prove it. This guy also makes fake accounts to support himself saying things like "I am a western girl and I wish I were Asian because they are so cute and I am so ugly." And yet again, CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS GUY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!1 Help stop trolls by joining the Anti-Troll group!